1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for separating one or more components from a fluid, such as gas, water, oil and so on, which device is provided with a closed drum-shaped first carrier which is rotatably driven on a shaft and has means for feeding respectively discharging the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to separate components from a fluid by causing the fluid to rotate, whereby as a result of the centrifugal force the components are separated in layers around the rotation shaft, whereafter discharge thereof becomes possible and the fluid for axial discharge can for instance be further cleaned.
A drawback of such a system is that a layer does not form in uniform thickness over the periphery, whereby the centre of gravity of the layers does not coincide with the rotation shaft. Severe vibrations are caused as a result during rotation of the fluid.
Another drawback of such a system is that when the drum-shaped first carrier is slowed down only part of the layers in the fluid are slowed down and another part continues to rotate at about the same speed and continues to cause vibrations.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the above-described type wherein the above stated drawbacks are obviated.
This object is achieved according to the characterizing measures of claim 1, wherein a second carrier is arranged coaxially in the first carrier, on which second carrier are arranged a large number of elongate elements, preferably flexible, which extend radially or practically radially from the second carrier as far as the first carrier, wherein the feed means are provided close to the one end of the second carrier and the discharge means close to the other end of the second carrier.
The contaminated fluid fed into the rotating device via the feed means will flow transversely of the flexible elements to the discharge means and be subject to centrifugal forces. The flexible elements adapt to the flow forces and the centrifugal forces and cause a substantially laminar flow owing to the obtained form. This laminar flow causes the flow behind the preferably cylindrical flexible element to diminish as seen in the direction of flow. The contaminated particles for separation out of the fluid arrive in this diminished flow and are then substantially subject to the centrifugal forces. Under the influence of these forces and guided by the flexible elements, the particles move towards the rotation shaft or away from the rotation shaft depending on their specific weight relative to the specific weight of the surrounding particles. A separation of the contaminated particles in layers hereby occurs along a flexible element.
An advantage is that the particles separated in layers are held between the large number of flexible elements, whereby the greater part of the contaminants are removed from the fluid flowing to the outside via the discharge means. The outflowing fluid can be separated from even more particles by arranging filters in the discharge means.
Another advantage is that due to the laminar flow each deposited layer acquires a uniform thickness over the periphery, whereby,little vibration occurs.
Another further advantage is that during the continuous rotation or deceleration or acceleration of the drum the entire fluid with the contaminated particles is carried along whereby no great speed differences occur between the different layers and flake-like particles are not torn apart.
In a first embodiment a brush-like carrier is arranged in a drum-shaped carrier. By causing these carriers to rotate particles are separated from the contaminated fluid and held between the brush bristles.
In another embodiment the peripheral part of the drum-shaped carrier is releasable and axially displaceable. When the device becomes fouled by the contaminated particles it is herein possible to clean the brush-like carrier and the filter by centrifuging after removing the peripheral part, so that the device can be used again for cleaning fluid. Owing to the adhesive action between the particles and the brush the inner wall of the drum remains virtually clean after axial displacement.